The enemy takes on a familiar form
by Gracie in wonderland
Summary: Sequel to From lioness to serpent princess 13 years have passed since Hermione's last exchanged words with Ronald Weasley. No one has seen or heard from him since; Hermione was still on high alert for him but has moved on with her life. These days she has more important things to worry about, like her daughter Cassia starting at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**The enemy takes on a familiar form**

 _ **Sequel to From lioness to serpent princess**_

 **Chapter 1**

Hermione just stands frozen in the same spot in the Forest of Dean; she couldn't believe what was going on. Everything that had just happened keeps replaying in her mind. Ron had betrayed her and couldn't get it through his head that she didn't want to be with him.

She feels someone place their hand on her shoulder; she whips round to see Harry standing beside her.

He stares at the spot where Ron had just stood "I I can't believe it Mione."

Everyone stands confused and speechless about what had just happened and what was just said. Draco walks towards her and just holds her hand in comfort and support, he knows how hard it was for her and Harry to have their once best friend act like he had just been acting and say what he had just said.

In turn they all apparate out of the forest and back to Slytherin House, Harry hugs Ginny while Arthur was trying to comfort Molly who was upset about her son's actions but more angry than anything as that was not how she raised him.

Molly notices Hermione and walks towards her and hugs her "I am so sorry for his behaviour Hermione, Arthur and I did not raise him to be like that."

Hermione faintly smiles at her "You don't have to apologize Molly, he's been brainwashed by Lavender. I know that you raised Ronald to be a gentleman but someone just got in the way of that."

Mad-eye arrives at the house "Everyone is looking for him but no sign of him so far, I suggest that you Miss. Granger stay somewhere safe until Ronald Weasley is found."

He glances over at Molly and Arthur and gives them a sympathetic look. He realises that it must be hard on them but he had to do his job and keep the Wizarding world safe, if Ronald was willing to work with Fenrir Greyback then who knows who else he was willing to work with.

 **~ Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and months turned into years ~**

Thirteen years has passed and still no one has even caught a glimpse of Ronald Weasley. Molly, Arthur and his other family members had moved on and were ready for him if he dared to show his face at the Burrow.

Hermione had moved on too forgetting all the memories that she once had shared with Ron over their years at Hogwarts. She had more important things to worry about that than the whereabouts of Ronald Weasley, yes that thought was always in the back of her mind, where was he and when would he appear again but right now Hermione had bigger and more important things to deal with… her daughter Cassia's eleventh birthday.

Hermione sits down and remembers that night, eleven years ago.

No one could believe the shock and surprise when Hermione had given birth to her and Draco's' first child and it had been a girl. Cassia Athena Malfoy was the first born Malfoy female in hundreds of years.

Hermione, Draco and Narcissa were worried about how Lucius would react to not only having his granddaughter the first born female Malfoy of hundreds of years but to have his granddaughter the first Malfoy half-blood.

Draco passed the new-born baby to his mother, Narcissa looks down at her granddaughter "she looks so much like you Hermione; you will have boys chasing her."

Lucius ran his finger down Cassia's cheek "Draco and I will be there to chase them all away."

Narcissa looked up at her husband "We need to know Lucius, how you feel about Cassia?"

Lucius carefully took the baby from Narcissa's arms "How a grandfather should feel, I am very proud of Hermione for bringing this beautiful baby into our lives. She is my granddaughter and that is the end of it."

Narcissa kissed his cheek "She will have you wrapped around her little finger, you too Draco."

Lucius kissed Cassia's forehead "I will gladly give her whatever she desires as long as she stays away from wizards and male muggles."

Draco nodded "I agree no males of any kind."

Hermione shook her head "She isn't even an hour old yet and you are both paranoid about boys."

Hermione is brought back to the present day by Cassia's laughter. She walks through the manor to find out what the cause of Cassia's laughter was. She finds Cassia happily sitting in the library with her loving grandfather and him telling her stories of Draco.

Cassia looks up "Hey mum, Grandad was just telling me a story of when dad was at Hogwarts."

Hermione nods "and which story would it be this time?"

Cassia smiles widely at her mother "you never told me you punched dad in the nose."

Hermione looks at Lucius "I never knew Draco told you about that, he threatened to tell you everything else."

Lucius nods "He told Narcissa when he came home that summer and she told me. I was proud of my son that he had not harmed you, he had walked away like man."

Hermione sits down opposite "more like ran away but yes, he didn't return the favour but Draco never came across as the type that could harm a woman even if they were a muggleborn."

Cassia could hardly keep still "Guess what tomorrow is mum."

Hermione looks at her happy daughter "erm tomorrow? It's a Thursday, why?"

Cassia pouts at her "IT IS MY ELEVENTH BIRTHDAY!"

Hermione smiles and nods "ahh how could I ever forget that, it was an amazing day."

Cassia nods "plus I get my letter."

Hermione looks at her daughter "That however has nothing to do with me, Malfoy family tradition states that the father gives the Hogwarts letter to the child, so you might want to start sucking up to your father."

Cassia starts to dance around the library "I wonder what house I'll be sorted into."

Hermione opens her arms for her "We need to talk about that sweetie, come here."

Lucius leaves the Malfoy ladies to talk and to find Draco to pre warn him about Cassia wanting her Hogwarts letter early tomorrow morning.

Cassia stands wrapped in her mother's arms "I'm gonna be the best snake Hogwarts ever had and I am going to carry on your amazing work and bring light and love to the Slytherin house."

Hermione kisses her head "so you aren't upset that you won't get a normal sorting with the chance of being put into another house."

Cassia shakes her head "Nope and this way I don't have be afraid of being put into the wrong house and upsetting everyone."

Hermione kisses her head again "you my darling could never upset any of us or disappoint us. We would love you no matter what house you got sorted into because we know you would be the best member of that house that you could be. Just promise me you will be safe and listen to your professors."

Cassia nods "I will mum I promise to you, dad grandma and grandad that I will be safe and listen to all of my professors."

Hermione hugs her again, Cassia had lived a sort of sheltered life whenever she left the manor no matter which family member it was with, the family guards who accompanied the Malfoy family no matter where they went, went with them. But once Cassia gets aboard the Hogwarts express, she would be without them and that is what worried Hermione the most knowing that Ronald was still out there somewhere just waiting.

* * *

Will Ron make his move soon?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	2. Chapter 2

**The enemy takes on a familiar form**

Thank you to: random fan, notwritten, firerosedreamer67, Mumlisa, xFlipJamsx, SereniteRose, Cgrim, FizzyFictioner, Guest, kanikafultz123 & Grovek26 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: haska607, cconcha-72, loki. girl. 8191, xFlipJamsx, StefanyDay20, Rubie2010, KaytieM, scubatrex, do not call me Nymphadora, skygazers47, 4everyoung4, HermioneSnapeLestrange, blondechick-101, SereniteRose, vampirechick13, bigred20, serenity2293, tianemariah1, magneto acolyte, Cas Hinnie, Darkmaster34, IDon'tKnow349, jaspersanna, Cgrim, southernyankee90, Chelleloveforever, Helen Nurse, nightowl19, Sutefanii uchiha, jackiepie, kanikafultz123, RENATACED1, Iris-Reid92, kestra's sister & devalara for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: krichards25, loki. girl. 8191, surfmistress, do not call me Nymphadora, AB79, keish, tokio2323, Melbo22, Zen0207, Katsieh, EliLeFey, mallory. trojan, KaytieM, Lydily, cconcha-72, firerosedreamer67, joy. haru, key94, Rubie2010, madcat67, xFlipJamsx, skygazers47, olenka. Butrym, HermioneSnapeLestrange, blondechick-101, mssweetychessgir, LittleRedWright, Stantetley, running angel, LadyoftheNorthernLights, reader-babe, acommodo, Angel's Kiss 09, Caledonia89, SereniteRose, PrincessREHS, DutchGirl01, bigred20, Fictionliker, ma. c241, dancergal911, serenity2293, Kmcmillen, tianemariah1, lazybitch, FizzyFictioner, Cas Hinnie, Lie To Me Heroes. Lie, IDon'tKnow349, jaspersanna, MadlyMyself01, greta11. 06, southernyankee90, jellybean1990, Thamizhachi, Sweetie Elly, Chelleloveforever, Fanficaddict316, ikxaramkuusrah, kittie night, Sutefanii uchiha, sesshomaru's wifey, cares 1970, cookers27, loves2readalways, Kallanit, GreenEyedBlackDireWolf, kanikafultz123, bookish-rebel, shettie, hollowg1rl, nikkistaria, RENATACED1, Iris-Reid92, Rude's Mom, Chester99, langston. love, dracoluvathatiam, annieharp84, crunchie5555, Nacf, Serephina21, Slythgurl12, Shorts soccer, firencowgirl, mbuckma93 & Grovek26 for adding this story to your following list :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione watched as Cassia left the library in the same direction Lucius had probably gone to suck up to her father about what time she could get her Hogwarts letter as Cassia was hoping to get it as early as possible.

Hermione stood up and looked around the library; she had made many memories just in this one room. She used to bring Cassia in this room and read to her all the time when she was little then when Scorpius joined the Malfoy family two years after Cassia, he also joined his mother and sister in the room listening to tales of both wizarding and muggle kind.

Hermione walked over to a book shelf that Draco had put in himself filled with muggle fairy tales, he was shocked to realise that his mother had a few copies of the books that Hermione was trying to find in the muggle world, he became even more shocked to know that his own mother would sometimes read muggle fairy tales to him when he was a baby.

She pulled out Cassia's favourite book, beauty and the beast when Cassia was learning to read that was the only book she would try to read from no matter how hard any of them tried she would refuse unless it was of Belle and her beast.

Cassia used to think the real magic was of her reading the whole story by herself it happened one night when a bad thunderstorm had hit England and Scorpius couldn't sleep and everyone had tried everything to calm him down but Cassia sat on his bedroom floor while Hermione held Scorpius and she slowly read to him.

Hermione pulled out another book from the shelf, it was their baby books. Hermione had copies of both Cassia and Scorpius baby books but she made sure that the copies that were in the library were low down so that if they ever wanted to look inside they could.

Hermione sat down and opened Cassia's book first, she was brought back to nearly eleven years ago when a mediwitch had told her and Draco that due to the dark mark and the cursed magic in Hermione due to her Mudblood scar courtesy of Bellatrix and her cursed knife which was to inflict the same consequences on them as it had Bellatrix and that was that they would never be able to have children.

She remembered the day when she felt really weird and her magic was acting off, Hermione trusted the word and opinion of Poppy so she went to Hogwarts to see the mediwitch who just looked at Hermione and said "whoever that mediwitch was had no medical training let me tell you that because my dear you are pregnant."

Hermione then remembers how Draco and his parents acted when she told them, Draco and Lucius both acted as if Hermione was fragile and Narcissa well she was just waiting to see how long it took before Hermione snapped, hexed them both and both the Malfoy men got the picture that Hermione was not fragile.

Eight months later Cassia had been born and both Hermione and Narcissa had never seen their wizards both speechless and nervous at the same time, both wizards had no idea how to look after a baby girl as the Malfoy line had been men for hundreds of years.

Hermione then moved to Scorpius's book, she opened the first page. Once again she felt the same way she had with Cassia and her magic was once again acting weird but she trusted Poppy and the Hogwarts mediwitch confirmed that Hermione was once again pregnant.

Cassia had been excited when she found out she was going to have a sibling to play with and she didn't care if it was a little sister or brother, but that all soon changed when Scorpius was born. Hermione and Narcissa both knew it would happen the second Scorpius was born and they found out that Malfoy baby number two was a boy.

Narcissa and Hermione both tried to give Cassia loads of attention but she knew that she wasn't going to get any from her father or grandfather due to Scorpius being a boy and him being able to carry on the Malfoy name.

Hermione remembered trying to get Cassia to hold her new brother "C'mon sweetie you won't break him, he wants to meet his big sister."

Cassia folded her arms and shook her head "No mummy no."

Hermione sat on Cassia's bed holding baby Scorpius "say hello to your baby brother Cassia, he hasn't met you yet. Your dad and grandfather love you so much Cassia they are just excited about having a new baby around that's all."

Cassia once again shook her head; she didn't want anything to do with her new brother. It broke Hermione's heart to know that this could cause big trouble for the family especially when the children got older and Merlin forbid went to Hogwarts due to them both being in the same house.

Scorpius started crying one afternoon in the library, Draco went to take him from Hermione as she couldn't get him to hush but Hermione looked at Draco "why don't you spend some time with your daughter instead, before she starts to call you Draco instead of dad. She said that to Lucius this morning, I thought he was going to die on the spot."

Draco looked over at his daughter who was happily playing; he sat on the floor beside her "I heard you called Grandad by his first name."

Cassia nodded but didn't pay him any attention, Draco had realised that he might have already lost his daughter and that is not what he wanted.

Draco placed Cassia in his lap which upset her "No Draco no."

Draco got mad but knew the only person he could be mad at was himself for neglecting his daughter; he made Cassia look at him "That is not my name; you get to call me daddy."

Cassia shook her head again "No, you Scorpius daddy."

Draco nodded "yes I am but I am also your daddy, I have enough love in me to give to you and your brother. Have you even met your brother yet?"

Hermione sat down beside them with a now quiet Scorpius "no she refuses to be near him."

Cassia tried to get out of Draco's arms so that she could get away from her baby brother but Draco gently held her "No Cassia he is a part of this family and he will always need his big sister and listen to me he will always love you."

Cassia finally realised that she wasn't going to get out of her father's arms and away from the baby so she just sat on Draco's lap quietly trying to play with her toys but folded her arms when Draco wouldn't let her get her toys.

Hermione gently put Scorpius in Cassia's folded arms "Finally, Scorpius meet your stubborn big sister Cassia and Cassia meet your little brother Scorpius."

Cassia looked down at the little baby in her arms "hello Scorpius."

Scorpius opened his eyes and looked up at his big sister and started to wave his arms around, Cassia looked over at her mother. Hermione took a wizarding picture of them "it means he's happy Cassia, he is happy to finally meet his big sister as it is you we were all talking about."

Draco nodded in agreement with Hermione "Yes we all talk about you to Scorpius about how amazing his big sister is and how much you will teach him and when the time finally comes for you both to be at Hogwarts together that you will watch out for him."

Cassia nodded and smiled "I can do that daddy, I'm a big girl. I watch out for Scorp."

Narcissa and Lucius joined them in the library and Narcissa saw Hermione crying and was about to ask why but then she saw that Cassia was not only holding Scorpius but she looked happy to be a big sister.

Hermione was brought out of her memories by someone shaking her; she shut the baby book and saw Cassia and nine year old Scorpius standing in front of her. She put the books on the table "what's going on with my babies?"

Cassia and Scorpius both hugged their mother "you look sad mum."

Hermione hugged them both back "I was just looking back on your baby books; I was just remembering when we had to force Cassia to be even in the same room as you Scorp."

Scorpius hugged his big sister "I'm glad she likes me now."

Cassia hugged her baby brother back "me too, I'm sorry but I was only little."

Hermione took another wizarding picture of them and made copies to go into their baby books.

Cassia flipped through her baby book "Can you make copies of some of these so I can take them to Hogwarts with me, just in case I get home sick."

Hermione nodded and smiled "of course I can, when it gets nearer the time, we will go through them all and you can tell me which ones you want copies of."

Scorpius looked at sister "will you have one of us Cassi?"

Cassia nodded "of course, I will have one of mum and dad, grandad and grandma and us Scorp. I will miss everyone but you will see me at Hogsmead visits and I will write nearly every day so you won't even realise I am not here."

The three of them could faintly hear music being played in a room nearby; the three of them go to find out what was going on. They find Draco spying in whoever was in the ballroom, but as the other three Malfoy family members get closer they could see that Lucius and Narcissa were dancing around the ball room care free.

Hermione put her hand on Draco's arm "I bet you missed seeing them like this."

Draco nodded; he put his arm around their children and held Hermione's hand "I hope we will always be this happy."

* * *

Will they always be happy?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	3. Chapter 3

**The enemy takes on a familiar form**

Thank you to: BlueHP, firerosedreamer67, Hollowg1rl, SereniteRose, Grovek26 & random fan for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: klaus89, btvs22, dazamelks, SlyGirlofGreenandBlack, BlueHP, kymmy1, thesunflowermermaid, Jace101, eliza-iveyrose, Nacf & wintersong1954 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: Bethybear1281, klaus89, btvs22, Becca. Boo45, TrueBlackRoses, Imsofrustrate, dazamelks, MerryBabe, Nan315xx, SlyGirlofGreenandBlack, Keniie Masen, chapou69, BlueHP, xXPeddie. FabinaXx, thesunflowermermaid, elismaya, eliza-iveyrose, capcalawrence, Sapphire Ookami & wintersong1954 for adding this story to your following list :)

Chapter 3

Hermione stared up at the ceiling that night, she knew that the old Ronald Weasley would never harm an innocent child but now the new Ronald Weasley that was being brainwashed by Lavender Brown and had helped Fenrir Greyback escape from Azkaban that Ronald Weasley Hermione was not sure what he was capable of.

She felt Draco put his hand over her eyes "Hermione go to sleep."

She removed his hand from her eyes "I can't, I simply can't."

Draco opened one eye and looked at her "Wow something that the amazing Hermione can't do."

Hermione glanced over at him and he could tell that something was really bothering her "c'mon talk to me, what is going on in that head of yours?"

Hermione felt him pull her into his arms "I'm worried about Cassia because she will be going to Hogwarts soon."

He laid his head on top of hers "At the moment she is perfectly safe tucked up in her bed fast asleep just like her mother should be."

Hermione nudged him "I'm serious Draco, we have no idea where he is or what he is capable of. I don't want him hurting Cassia or Scorpius just because they are my children."

He nodded in agreement "First I want to say that they are OUR children and I agree with you yes Hermione it does worry me but we both know that Hogwarts has incredible enchantments and charms surrounding the place and the teachers are all aware of everything and will keep a close eye on Cassia without ruining her school experience and Scorp will be here under the watchful eye of all of us."

Draco kissed her head "you also have to remember one good thing about this; Cassia won't be sleeping in the Gryffindor tower where Weasley could get to her. She will be safely tucked away in the Snakes pit where Salazar himself will watch over her and when it comes to Scorpius joining her at Hogwarts, he will also be in the snakes pit under the watchful eye of Salazar too."

Hermione looked up at him "I'm not being over protective am I?"

Draco faintly smiled "no you are a worried mother who is concerned about her children because there is mad man running around somewhere."

Hermione started to relax "you are right, she will have an amazing time; she will make loads of friends and be an amazing member of the Slytherin house. Salazar will be watching over our little serpent and Scorpius will be here with us where we can watch over him."

The next morning, Hermione was helping Narcissa set everything up for Cassia. It was a lovely sunny day so they had decided to have breakfast outside so that Cassia could enjoy the fresh air and then give Cassia her gifts, she would also be able to look out for the Hogwarts owl that would be delivering her letter.

They heard someone running towards them; Narcissa looked at her daughter in law "Somehow I doubt that is Lucius or Draco."

The two wizards appeared as if on cue to greet the birthday girl, Cassia now slowly walked outside and hugged her mum in front of her sleepy brother.

Hermione kissed the top of her head "Morning sweetheart, happy birthday."

Cassia smiled "thanks mum, is it here yet?"

Hermione watched as Cassia hugged everyone and they wish her a happy birthday "Slow down sweetie, you have only just woken up. Eat breakfast and who knows it might come later."

Cassia sat down and slowly ate her breakfast "I know mum I know but I just want to make sure it arrives."

Hermione smiled "it will Cassia, you have the gift of magic and you will get your Hogwarts letter I promise sweetie, but today is about celebrating your eleventh birthday."

Cassia nodded "soo… what are we going to do today?"

Narcissa looked over at her granddaughter "I was thinking that us witches could go to Diagon Alley, have a relaxing day out."

Scorpius looked at the witches "what about me?"

Hermione looked over at her son "you are going to Grimmuald place to hang out with Teddy and James, unless you want to come with us Scorp."

Scorpius shook his head "I think I'll pass on the shopping trip this time mum."

Cassia smiled "I like that idea Scorp, are you okay mum you seem kind of tired?"

Hermione nodded "I'm fine Cassia, just thinking about where the last eleven years went, my baby is all grown up, soon Scorpius will be getting his letter and you'll both be gone and grown up."

Lucius nudged Cassia and pointed to a flying object that was coming towards them; Cassia started to fidget under the table as she watched intensely as an owl flew towards the Malfoy family.

Lucius put his arms around Cassia to keep her in her seat as it was a Malfoy tradition for the father to give the Hogwarts letter to the child and Hermione had already told them that she wanted to keep this tradition.

Cassia looked at her grandad "Noo I want my letter."

Scorpius laughed at his sister "keep it away from Cassi, keep it away."

The owl landed on the table and Cassia could see the Hogwarts crest wax seal; Draco took the envelope from the owl and fed it. Draco looked at the envelope "Miss Cassia Malfoy."

Lucius let his granddaughter who immediately walked over to her father; Draco placed Cassia on his lap and held out the letter.

Draco smiled at the sight of Cassia who had lit up since seeing the owl "first I want to say that your mother and I love you no matter." Draco kisses Cassia's cheek "happy birthday baby."

Draco handed Cassia the envelope she actually slowly opened the envelope and the letter, she was being very calm about everything.

Cassia read the letter and had the biggest smile across her face "I'm going to Hogwarts, I'm going to Hogwarts, I'm going to Hogwarts, and I'm going to Hogwarts."

The four adults and Scorpius clapped and smiled, Draco nudged Cassia "why don't you go warn Teddy?"

Cassia skipped inside the manor to send an owl to Grimmuald place to tell them that her Hogwarts letter came followed by her brother; they could all hear her singing "I'm going to Hogwarts, I'm going to Hogwarts, I'm going to Hogwarts, and I'm going to Hogwarts."

They could also hear Scorpius mockingly singing "Cassi's going to Hogwarts, Cassi's going to Hogwarts."

Hermione was happily crying in her seat; however the joy and celebrations were suddenly stopped when the daily prophet appeared on the table in front of them and the headline read,

 **~ First sighting of Ronald Weasley in thirteen years ~**

This reporter can be the first to report to the Wizarding world that wanted wizard Ronald Weasley has been spotted near Diagon Alley. It is believed that Mr. Weasley was going to visit his brothers Fred and George joke shop however when aurors spoke to the Weasley brothers they said that Ronald had not entered the shop and with the enchantment that they had put around the shop, he could not enter.

This reporter believes that Ronald Weasley was thinking about visiting his brothers but due to the enchantment around the shop stopping him and only him from visiting he could not. Aurors are surrounding Diagon Alley and are looking for any other sightings of Mr. Weasley and there have still been no sightings of wanted witch and Mr. Weasley's partner Lavender Brown.

Narcissa hid the newspaper in case Cassia or Scorpius saw it, she didn't want her granddaughters' big day to be ruined by a news article that may or may not be true.

Draco walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her shoulders to show her comfort as he could feel through their magical bond that this was making her very uncomfortable and anxious.

Hermione looked at them all "You don't think they planned this do you."…

* * *

Do Ron and Lavender have a plan?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	4. Chapter 4

**The enemy takes on a familiar form**

Thank you to: Grovek26, firerosedreamer67 & SereniteRose for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: Nitrofires-revenge, Zuhl, angeldancer93, Hollowg1rl, carrico & jlh61182 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: Nitrofires-revenge, tmartinez08, MrsDunnlovesDH, silentwolfff, Growlithe58, Zuhl, jlh61182, carrico, Patty89, angeldancer93 & siriuslovergrl85 for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 4**

Hermione looked at them all "you don't think they planned this do you."

Draco kissed the top of her head "maybe Brown but not Weasley he isn't that smart, but he wouldn't hurt a child anyway."

Hermione held on to Draco "we didn't think he'd help a deatheater escape Azkaban but he did that."

The Malfoy adults just sat in silence and tried to think of a plan that would hopefully prevent Cassia and Scorpius from finding out for just today as no one wanted to ruin Cassia's birthday but the adults also needed to think of a plan to keep the children safe and once again Hermione hated the fact that today was Cassia's 11th birthday and in few weeks' time she would be going off to Hogwarts.

The adults snapped out of their safety planning when they could hear the children coming back out into the garden. Narcissa quickly cast a silent incendio and watched the newspaper turn to ashes.

Cassia skipped out into the garden and back into her seat "I can't wait till I go to Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled at her daughter "you are definitely my daughter, but enjoy the time you have at home with us because you might get home sick."

Cassia nodded "but you are going to help me with some photographs right mum?"

Hermione nodded "of course, whatever you need to help you feel at home at Hogwarts."

Scorpius looked at his sister "I could always go with you Cass and annoy you that way you won't get home sick."

Cassia hugged her brother "your time will come brother and you will be able to annoy me and there won't be anything I'll be to do about it."

The Malfoy family ate their breakfast and enjoyed their limited family time together because the adults were worried about the latest sighting of Ronald Weasley but also wanting to spend loads of time as a family due to Cassia going off to Hogwarts very soon.

Draco and Lucius left for work and Hermione was making sure that Scorpius had everything he might need for his day at Grimmauld Place. Cassia was sitting on the stairs trying to keep her excitement under control, this caused Narcissa to laugh.

Hermione smiled at her daughter "you ready for your birthday treat."

Cassia was almost bouncing off the walls, Scorpius was actually glad he didn't have to spend the day with his excited sister. He said his own goodbyes before flying through the floo and appearing at Grimmauld place.

Hermione had already warned Cassia that she couldn't just wonder off and that she had to stay close to them, Narcissa understood where Hermione was coming from and she also didn't want anything happening to her only granddaughter.

Hermione was happy to see Cassia enjoying her special day without a care in the world; she just hoped that they did not see today's copy of the Daily Prophet. Hermione was scanning the crowds of people for any sign of Lavender or Ronald.

Hermione noticed that someone stood out from the crowd of people; she made sure that Cassia and Narcissa were both in the shop already before she slowly walked over to the person using her skills she learnt from the order.

She managed to sneak up behind the person and noticed straight away why this person would stand out in a crowd of people "I heard Azkaban is a lovely place to stay."

The person turned around and just smirked at Hermione "Hello Granger."

Hermione had her wand by her fingertips "too many people around if a fight is what you want Lavender."

Lavender giggled like a school girl "no I don't want a fight; I just want to stand here and watch everyone going about their business. Rumour has it that a certain blonde young wizard isn't happy with his witch now I wonder who that could be. It must be hard for him you know tainting his pureblood family line with a Mudblood like yourself and your dirty half-blood children."

Hermione wanted to slap Lavender in the face "you do realise that you yourself are a half-blood, your mother is a half-blood and your grandfather I believe was a pureblood that married a muggleborn who is your mothers' mother."

Lavender huffed "but we aren't talking about my family tree here are we Granger, we are talking about the Malfoy family line that you have now tainted with your muddy and filthy blood."

Hermione had no idea why she hadn't seen it all before, Lavender didn't really love Ronald; she wanted Draco and was working with Ron because Ron wanted Draco away from Hermione.

Hermione mentally slapped herself "But if you are a half-blood Lavender if you were with Draco, your blood would 'taint' the family blood line."

Lavender smirked "half-blood is better than Mudblood Granger when are you going to get through into your massive brain, jeez I really thought you were the smart one but clearly not."

Neither of the witches had noticed that no one was near them and the people walking towards them were Aurors and 2 very annoyed blonde haired wizards. Hermione could feel Draco's presence through their bond and could tell that he was not happy about the situation he had found her in.

Hermione sweetly smiled at Lavender "Once someone is bound to another by their magic nothing can break that bond, you and Ron both need to realise that and also realise that you won't be with Draco and I will never be with Ron."

That was the last word that Hermione said to Lavender because before anyone could even blink, Draco was apparating both of them to the safety of Malfoy Manor where Narcissa was with Cassia who was concerned about her mother's safety but also confused about what had just happened in Diagon Alley.

Narcissa kept Cassia in the library as she knew that there would be a yelling match between her son and daughter in law and if Draco annoyed Hermione any more than she already was, a few spells could be thrown around also.

Draco slammed their bedroom door shut and warded it he turned to look at Hermione "ARE YOU INSANE?"

Hermione looked at him "I had everything under control Draco."

Draco placed his wand on the dresser not trusting his own self-control "She could have hurt you Hermione or even worse taken you somewhere."

Hermione sat down on the bed as Draco paced around their bedroom "She wants you."

Draco stopped pacing and just looked at Hermione "Excuse me"

Hermione looked up at him "Lavender Brown, she wants you; she believes that she can restore the Malfoy family name after I have tainted the amazing pureblood family line by having Cassia and Scorpius."

Draco bent down in front of Hermione and held her hands "But I don't want her, I want and have you, my magic chose you Hermione and I love our children. The Malfoy family name was tainted way before you came along, you made us better. My parents are happy again and that is because of you, you banished darkness from our lives. Please don't think for one second that I would go against my own magic and be with someone else because I will always want you."

Hermione looked into Draco's grey eyes "you don't think she will try and take you from us do you?"

* * *

Does Lavender have a plan for Draco?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	5. Chapter 5

**The enemy takes on a familiar form**

 _Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and added this story to their following list. Thank you for staying with me as I know it has been over a year since I updated it :)_

 **I am so sorry this has taken so long**

 **Chapter 5**

Hermione sat down on the bed as Draco paced around their bedroom "She wants you."

Draco stopped pacing and just looked at Hermione "Excuse me"

Hermione looked up at him "Lavender Brown, she wants you; she believes that she can restore the Malfoy family name after I have tainted the amazing pureblood family line by having Cassia and Scorpius."

Draco bent down in front of Hermione and held her hands "But I don't want her, I want and have you, my magic chose you Hermione and I love our children. The Malfoy family name was tainted way before you came along, you made us better. My parents are happy again and that is because of you, you banished darkness from our lives. Please don't think for one second that I would go against my own magic and be with someone else because I will always want you."

Hermione looked into Draco's grey eyes "you don't think she will try and take you from us do you?"

He leant forward and kissed her forehead "No Hermione, I am not going anywhere and no one is going to take me away from you and the children."

Through their magical bond, they could feel that the other was worried about what could happen and it did not help that Cassia was going off to Hogwarts where they could not protect her from them and others who believed in the lies that were being told by Ron and Lavender.

Hermione sighed "what about Cassia?"

Draco sat back down on the bed next to her still holding her hands "She will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts, I'm very sure my parents have told Severus what occurred this afternoon and he will watch over her for us."

Hermione laid her head on his shoulder "you should have let me handle Lavender."

Draco smiled "I would never forgive myself if she had hurt you Hermione plus Cassia would kill me."

Hermione held on to him "I really hoped everything was over when Riddle died."

The pair just sat in silencing holding on to each other letting their magic wash over the other person trying to calm each other down while in silence. The silence was broken by whispering being heard outside of their room.

Hermione smiled "it's safe you can come in."

The door opened and in walked was Cassia and Scorpius; Hermione opened her arms to them both and happily embraced her children. Draco held them all and wished it had been the other way around earlier that he had come across Lavender or Ronald so that he could take care of the situation.

Cassia looked at her mum "are you, alright mum?"

Hermione nodded "I'm fine sweetie I promise. Nothing is going to stop you from walking into the great hall and sitting at the Slytherin table."

 **~ A few days later ~**

Hermione, Draco and Scorpius stood proudly on Platform 93/4 as Cassia and Teddy were happily chatting about what was going to happen at Hogwarts and what could happen at Hogwarts.

Hermione laid her head on Draco's shoulder "our baby girl is all grown up."

Draco put his arm around her waist "yeah but she is going to grow up into a fine young lady that we both raised her to be and I know for a fact that she is 99.99% you and 00.01% me."

The train pulled into the station, Cassia tried to hold her excitement but it was written all over her little face. Hermione let the tears fall down her face, Draco could feel through their mood all the different emotions that were going through Hermione right now.

Hermione hugged her daughter "we love you so much baby, remember to make friends with whoever you want to make friends with and be the best serpent that you can be."

Cassia hugged her back "I love you all and I will be friends with everyone, but being the best serpent I can be I gonna be pretty hard seeing as you and dad set the bar very high."

Hermione shook her head "you are your own person Cassia; show them what you can bring to the table."

The Malfoy family stood silently on the platform and watched as the scarlet train slowly chugged out of the station with the Malfoy and Slytherin heiress on board.

Draco kissed Hermione's head as through their bond he could feel her distress "She'll be fine, I promise."

Scorpius hugged his mother "Cassi will be okay mum; Teddy will look out for her."

The Malfoy family then apparated back to the manor, Narcissa decided to take Hermione as she knew what the young witch was going through and so much more that even Draco did not know about his childhood.

Draco decided to spend some time with his son while he still could before he too joined his sister on the scarlet train.

 **~ Hogwarts Express ~**

Cassia was just staring in awe out of the window, her cousin Teddy was just trying not to laugh at her but he was just happy that she was enjoying herself as he had been told by his family to watch out for Cassia and himself as some nasty people from their past was still running around.

Cassia and Teddy had grown up hearing stories of their parent's lives at Hogwarts and all the things they would get up to, Cassia never really liked hearing Hermione and Draco talk about their school days as it made Cassia realise that if it hadn't of been for their magical bond or her mother's snooping they might not have gotten together.

The pair had also been told that some friends do betray you and when that happens you just have to deal with whatever comes your way one day at a time, Cassia knew that when her mother told her this she meant her friendship with the youngest Weasley wizard; as that had not ended well.

Teddy smiled at the sight of his overly excited cousin "Cassi breathe, we still have hours to go."

Cassia giggled and looked at him "Sorry Teddy, I am just really excited."

Teddy nodded and remembered how he was 2 years prior "So was I and still am a little bit."

A few hours into the long journey to Hogsmeade the train started to slow down and it eventually stopped in the middle of the countryside. Cassia looked at Teddy and Teddy looked at Cassia, the other surrounding carriages were either filled with hushed whispers or silence.

Teddy gathered his Gryffindor courage and peeked out of the window but all he was met with was grass and the reflection of the lights from the carriages.

* * *

Will Cassia make it to Hogwarts?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	6. Chapter 6

**The enemy takes on a familiar form**

Thank you to: SereniteRose, Grovek26, EliLeFey & Vaneesa85 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: LadyAliera, LittlebigmouthOKC, mimininia, MaeSilverpaws1, MarciKyle, Annie0801, sierra. l. oelslager & Princess Emarelda for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: LadyAliera, LittlebigmouthOKC, MsReader2017, MaeSilverpaws1, plas. jennifer, Emf5176, mimininia, Smashl3y, Annie0801, fijern, Science Queen & Massacare Girl Tasha for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 6**

A few hours into the long journey to Hogsmeade the train started to slow down and it eventually stopped in the middle of the countryside. Cassia looked at Teddy and Teddy looked at Cassia, the other surrounding carriages were either filled with hushed whispers or silence.

Teddy gathered his Gryffindor courage and peaked out of the window but all he was met with was grass and the reflection of the lights from the carriages.

Cassia looked at her cousin "see anything Teddy?"

Teddy sat back in his seat "Nope just grass and the carriage lights."

They both turned to look at the carriage door at the same time a figure in black sauntered pass heading towards the driver. The pair looked at each other trying to come up with a reasonable explanation but neither of them could think of one.

Cassia sighed "the temperature hasn't dropped and the lights didn't flicker so it clearly is not Dementors."

Teddy became nervous "Dementors? Why would they be here?"

Cassia rolled her eyes "I know that they have been spotted Teddy, I also know that they want to break my parents up."

Teddy became confused, everyone was under the impression that Cassia and Scorpius had no idea that a pair of delusional people were after their family.

Cassia faintly smiled and shrugged "I heard them all talking about it last night, Scorp doesn't know and it will stay that way, he's too young to understand right now."

The train lurked forwards and slowly begun its journey again towards Hogsmeade, the pair shrugged their shoulders at each other and decided to start a game of wizarding chess.

While in their own worlds that consisted of their wizarding chess game, the carriage door unlocked and opened but neither Cassia or Teddy looked up to see who the person was; the figure in black sat beside the young witch and waved their hand so the door re-shut and relocked.

Cassia was purely focused on the game "are you hiding from someone?"

The figure in black just raised their eyebrow at the question as the young witch was just completely focused on the chess board.

Cassia smirked "it is rude to ignore someone's question Professor."

The figure in black "it is my job as your soon to be professor to watch over Hogwarts students."

Cassia had heard of the stories from her mother that it had been Professor Snape who had watched over and looked after her mother when she had realised her heritage.

Cassia nodded "I get it, mum told me stories, as head of Slytherins job is to watch over the Slytherin heir more so if they are female, blah blah blah."

Severus sneered "at least I won't have to worry about you and your friends running around defeating a dark wizard."

Cassia shrugged then smirked "I could always go and find Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown if that makes you feel better."

Severus turned his full attention to the Malfoy and Slytherin heiress "excuse me."

Cassia looked out of the window "you heard me Professor" she turned to look at him "I may be 11 however no one is standing in my way, not anymore."

Teddy left them to their shouting match, he found another familiar professor in a carriage on their own.

Teddy sat down opposite them and smiled "hello Professor Lupin."

The students stepped off the scarlet train, Teddy said goodbye to Cassia as she and the other first years followed Hagrid towards the boats.

Severus spotted Remus and knew he would have to tell him and the others about Cassia's knowledge.

Remus spotted the potions teacher "hello Severus."

Severus sighed "Hello Remus, it appears Miss. Malfoy is aware of the dangers that are surrounding her family."

Remus became shocked "Cassia knows I hope she is sensible enough to let us adults handle anything that could happen."

Severus nodded "I have spoken to her but I am afraid I shall have to warn her parents."

Remus nodded in agreement "of course Severus" he sighed "Hermione will not be pleased."

 **~ Great hall ~**

Cassia as like the other first years were in awe of the sight in front of them however unlike her peers, Cassia already knew which house she would be placed into. The first years gathered around and waited to be called, Cassia peered out into the great hall and saw her bright blue haired cousin sitting alongside the other Lions.

That was when it happened "Malfoy, Cassia."

Cassia took a deep breath and walked down the aisle of the great hall and tried her hardest not to be nervous, she already knew that was the known heiress of the Slytherin house that she would only be placed into the Slytherin house but in her head there was still a small slither of doubt that the sorting hat would place her somewhere else.

She calmly sat on the stool and felt as the sorting hat was placed onto her head

The sorting hat then started to talk to her "intelligent like your mother maybe the Ravenclaw house will benefit from you being among them. I do also detect some bravery which comes from both of your parents even if your father will deny it maybe Gryffindor is where you belong. Hmmm you Miss. Malfoy are a tough one to place however seeing as the green and silver colours runs through your veins I would be stupid if I didn't place you into SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table cheered and Cassia happily took a seat at the table amongst her fellow serpents and very quickly glanced up at the teacher table to see Severus looked almost relieved that she had been put into his house.

Once speeches and dinner was over the prefects from the houses escorted the first years towards their dorms but as Cassia was walking towards the dungeons she felt someone gently placed their hand on her shoulder and steer her towards a classroom. She only had to glance at her shoulder and she recognised the black buttoned sleeve of Severus Snape to realise that she had only been in the Hogwarts castle a few hours and she was already in trouble.

The potions classroom door was locked and warded, in front of Cassia stood her mother, father and grandfather. She knew that Professor Snape had told them that she knew about Weasley and Brown.

Cassia sat down on top of a table and stared at the four people now standing in front of her "soo…. Who wants to yell at me first?

* * *

What will be said to Cassia?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	7. Chapter 7

**The enemy takes on a familiar form**

Thank you to: aquarius89, Vaneesa85, Grovek26, delia cerrano & SereniteRose for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: delia cerrano for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: bloodshound & delia cerrano for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 7**

The potions classroom door was locked and warded, in front of Cassia stood her mother, father and grandfather. She knew that Professor Snape had told them that she knew about Weasley and Brown.

Cassia sat down on top of a table and stared at the four people now standing in front of her "soo…. Who wants to yell at me first?

Hermione looked at her daughter "Cassia listen to all of us you are perfectly safe here, they can't get inside the castle."

Cassia nodded "I know mum."

Hermione faintly smiled "so you promise us you will not go looking for them?"

Cassia nodded "of course."

Draco sighed "these are dangerous people Cassia, you will follow all of the headmaster's rules is that clear?"

Cassia nodded again

Severus and Lucius were talking in hushed tones in the corner; Cassia guessed that they were probably talking about some security measures for her just in case they did somehow gain access to the castle.

Cassia jumped off the desk she had been sitting on "I promise to you all that I will follow all the rules that you all feel necessary to put into place. I just want a normal life here at Hogwarts."

Hermione hugged Cassia "that's all we want for you sweetie, the school life we never got."

 **~ Christmas Break ~**

Cassia sat down at the Gryffindor table "hey Teddy."

Teddy looked up at his cousin "Hey, you not going home this year?"

Cassia nodded "I am however due to everything going on I am not allowed to go home via Hogwarts express, gotta wait for someone to take me to the Manor, you?"

Teddy tried not to laugh at his cousin's situation "just waiting for my dad to finish grading papers then we're gonna head off to Grimmauld."

Cassia smiled "how is defence going?"

Teddy nodded "It's really good yeah some people make jokes about it but my dad is the best person to teach the class, the jokes stopped when they realised that he fought Riddle twice."

Cassia nodded in agreement "Of course and besides he taught our parents if he is good enough to teach them he is definitely good enough to teach us, he taught them how to survive and that is what I want to be taught."

Remus smiled "I'm glad to hear you say that Miss. Malfoy."

Cassia smiled "it's the truth Professor; see you both in a few days."

Remus and Teddy left the castle and Cassia headed back down to the dungeons to wait for whoever was going to take her home.

Cassia walked around the empty snakes pit looked at the Slytherin family tree that was on the wall, she had never really looked at the names in detail the only names she really looked for or took any notice of was her family names and that was it. She ran her fingers over the Malfoy family names and smiled to herself to know that she could change the history of this house just like her mother had started. Hermione had told Cassia that she had placed all Slytherin family members on to the family tree even the squibs as they deserved a place on the tree.

Cassia ran her fingers over her great grandmothers' name, the squib that had started this whole chain of events. She then noticed that a name had been magically removed from the tree.

She walked into the library and found her mother's favourite book Hogwarts: A History. She started to flick through the pages and found the Slytherin history section, she started to read through it much slower and was taking in the information that was present to her; that was until she got to a certain page in the book that mentioned a certain member of the Slytherin family.

Cassia dropped the book as if it had caught fire and ran out of the library, she carried on running through the corridor, and she was stripping off her robes, cardigan, tie and anything that carried the Slytherin house colours on it.

Professors Snape and McGonagall watched as Cassia Malfoy ran pass them shredding her uniform as she went and ran straight out of the front doors and into the snow fall. She didn't stop and carried on running all the way down to the Black Lake.

Minerva looked at Severus "I wonder what that was about."

Severus nodded "Allow me to find out."

Severus followed the clearly distressed student down to the Black Lake, he knew something was troubling her and hoped that it had nothing to do with Mr Weasley or Miss. Brown.

Severus looked at her "Miss. Malfoy."

Cassia shook her head and just stared at the thick ice and snow that had covered the Black Lake.

Severus could see that she was holding her wand in both of her hands and was applying pressure to the middle of it as if she wanted to snap it in half. Severus snatched her wand out of her hand "what is going on Cassia?"

Cassia glanced up at him "is it true?"

Severus was completely confused "what is true?"

Cassia sighed "The Slytherin heir before my mother."

Severus finally understood what she was on about now "yes Voldemort was the Slytherin heir before your mother."

Cassia sat down in the snow "I was always told that he was just a Slytherin house member not that he was a Slytherin family member."

Severus cast a warming charm over the Slytherin heiress as she was now just in her shirt and skirt "Every house and every family as skeletons in their closet Cassia and this just happens to be Slytherin's but your mother has done so much to turn everyone's opinion around about the Slytherin house and I know that as you get older and find your place in this world Cassia you will do the same."

Cassia looked up at him "What if I lose myself?"

Severus smirked "I do believe your mother has said the same thing before and she has not yet lost herself, Riddle was not born into love and did not have the correct people guiding him through life. You, however, Cassia was born into a family who loves you and you have the correct people guiding you through life."

They heard footsteps approach them, the pair turned to see Malfoy senior walking towards them when Lucius reached them he took in the sight before him. His granddaughter hardly in any clothing was sitting on the snow; he helped Cassia up off the snow.

Lucius removed his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders "what is going on here?"

Severus was about to respond but Cassia noticed a black mark on the inside of her grandfather's left arm "what is that?"

Lucius had been at the office, his shirt sleeves had been rolled up and he had forgotten to unroll them when he went to Hogwarts to bring Cassia home for Christmas and his dark mark was now on show.

Cassia took a step back "th that was in the history book, that is HIS mark."

Cassia threw Lucius's cloak at him, snatched her wand from Severus and ran towards the Castle. Both wizards yelled after her but she carried on running.

Lucius turned to Severus "explain now Severus!"

Severus sighed "Cassia found out that Riddle is a relative of hers and is worried that she will lose herself and is she scared that she will become like him. I see you forgot to cover up your mark Lucius."

Severus sent out his patronus to the Order to let them now that Cassia had found out her heritage and was now on the run.

The dark haired wizard looked at his oldest friend "I do not wish to be in your shoes at the moment Lucius."

Lucius sighed and picked up his cloak "I do wonder which one will kill me first."

Severus smirked at his friend's predicament "I do believe that will be Hermione, she was always quick with her wand."

 **~ Malfoy Manor ~**

Draco had to restrain Hermione when Lucius had finished telling them all that Cassia had found out that she was a relative of Riddle's and that she saw the dark mark on his arm.

Hermione just stared at her father in law "what do you mean she's gone?"

Lucius sighed "She freaked out so to speak and ran off according to Minerva a broom is missing from the broom closet, everyone is out looking for her Hermione."

Hermione just fell to the floor; her world was crumbling around her. Her ex-best friend wanted to cause her family harm and no one had any idea where he was hiding and now her daughter was missing and no one had any idea where she might be.

Draco just held her "We'll find Cassia I promise."

* * *

Where is Cassia hiding?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	8. Chapter 8

**The enemy takes on a familiar form**

Thank you to: Vaneesa85, delia cerrano, SereniteRose & Grovek26 & rowenasheir for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: ihavenoideawhattocallmyself & PrettyPrincess1616 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: Evanesco-Muffliato & NSValleyGirl for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 8**

Cassia stopped flying and sat on a high tree branch, she wiped away the anger tears that had been falling since she found out not only about her heritage but also her own family dark secret. She had always known that her parents hadn't been friends growing up and that her grandparents did not like Muggleborns such as her mother but rumours had been spread around the Castle mainly the Slytherin common room about Riddle's followers and what they stood/believed in.

Hermione, Draco and the others had all agreed that they would leave out some of the family history from Cassia and Scorpius just until they were both old enough to understand the realise that times had changed and that their family along with the wizarding world had changed for the better.

Voice faintly "oh my, it's the very rare Cassia bird only found in the highest of tree tops."

Cassia looked up "How in Merlin's name did you find me?"

The person smiled and climbed down onto the same branch as Cassia "I figured you would want to be alone and I know that you love heights."

Cassia sighed "I just needed space to process the information that was just thrown at me. How come your hair isn't blue Teddy?"

Teddy just stared at her "did you really just ask me that? I just found out that my cousin was missing and you wonder why my hair isn't blue."

Cassia looked down at the ground below her "Sorry, it's just I knew that my parents were on opposite sides of the war I just didn't realise how opposite they really were and that Lucius was or still is a marked follower of Riddles, jeez Teddy you really look like your dad with your hair that colour."

Teddy scrunched up his nose and his hair changed back to its electric blue "is that better? How do you know that Lucius was/ is a marked follower?"

Cassia looked at him "I saw the mark on his left arm"

Teddy nodded "Ahh I see, maybe you should go home and talk to them all, I'm sure they will sit down and explain things to you but just remember they changed and they love you, your brother and your mum."

Cassia faintly smiled "I'll go home soon there is somewhere else I want to go first to collect myself and be at peace, you coming Ted."

Teddy held on to his broom "lead the way dearest cousin."

The cousins found themselves walking through Hogsmeade until they arrived in front of Lily's House. Teddy looked over at Cassia who was smiling at the sight of all the wizards and witches that her mother was helping and had already helped when Lily's House first opened years ago.

Teddy nudged her "Your grandparents helped her you know."

Cassia nudged him back "I know that that is why I wanted to come here before I go back to the Manor and here their side of history. This is proof that the wizarding world can change for the better and that people can change for the better also."

Teddy hugged her "remember that when you are hearing things about them that you may not like."

Cassia smirked as she remembered one story "like the time my mother punched my father in the nose."

Teddy laughed and nodded as he too had heard that story from Hermione herself and their uncle Harry "yes your dad didn't want anyone to know that story as he thought you might see him in a different light."

Cassia shrugged "they are my family and I shall not judge them on their past actions but on their present and future actions."

Teddy nodded "EXACTLY!"

Teddy sent out his patronus to everyone saying that he had found Cassia and they would be at the Manor soon.

The pair decided to take a look around Lily's house, they were in complete awe of what they saw, witches and wizards happily chatting away with each other or playing wizarding chess with each other. They saw a sixth year Slytherin teaching a second year Hufflepuff muggleborn how to play wizarding chess.

Cassia looked at Teddy "time to go home me thinks."

Teddy put his arm around his cousins' shoulders "I completely agree and please just listen to them all with an open mind."

 **~ Malfoy Manor ~**

Cassia deeply exhaled as she exited from the library floo and stepped out of the library to find it completely empty. She decided that maybe they were somewhere else so she went to look for her family.

Cassia stopped when she came across the portrait of Abraxas Malfoy, she ran her fingers over his name plaque. Her great-grandfather appeared in the frame he looked her up and down as he always did.

Abraxas shook his head "you young lady have caused quite a disturbance in this household."

Cassia nodded "I am well aware of that, however, I have returned to sit and talk to your son and find out his side of things before anything else."

Abraxas sneered at her "Lucius should have talked that stupid boy of his out of even being near your Mudblood mother in the first place."

Cassia knew he meant that Scorpius and she shouldn't even exist if Lucius had done his job as a proud pureblood father and kept Draco away from Hermione or even arranged a marriage for him.

Cassia just smirked "and yet he didn't and look here we are so you will just have to deal with it won't you old man or I guess Lucius could place you in the attic because I would hate for someone to 'accidentally' pour an unknown substance on your portrait now wouldn't we."

Abraxas became offended "that is not the Malfoy family way."

Cassia carried on smirking at him and now twirled her wand in her hand "no that is true but it might be the Black family way or the Slytherin family way as I have Black and Slytherin blood in me; would you like to find out?"

Abraxas disappeared from his portrait to probably moan to the others or to Lucius himself, Cassia shrugged to herself "thought he'd be tougher"

Voice behind her "You sure did put him in his place."

Cassia turned to her side "He insulted my family, not even he gets away with that Grandmother."

Narcissa smiled "I am very proud of you Cassia, now I do believe the wizard to whom you wish to speak with is in his office."

Cassia sighed "are you all angry with me, for disappearing?"

Narcissa hugged her granddaughter "No Cassia we are all just worried about you, Weasley and Brown are still out there no one knows where and you vanished to only you know where; we all just want you, safe sweetheart, I promise."

Narcissa pointed her in the direction of Lucius's office "try not to be so hard on him my dear and hear his side of events before you condemn him, he is changed man believe me."

* * *

Will Cassia forgive Lucius?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	9. Chapter 9

**The enemy takes on a familiar form**

Thank you to: Honoria Granger & Grovek26 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: Ljmrdh, Warrior-Species, MsConsultant, sugardaze, AnonymousReader2017,Greenvelvet71, Honoria Granger, hplvr15, bluebird1975, ambrosiaBCP03 & 01juliet for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: Ljmrdh, Warrior-Species, MsConsultant, Meegles, AnonymousReader2017, StarraStarr, ThelonelySGT, Greenvelvet71 & 01juliet for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 9**

Narcissa pointed her in the direction of Lucius's office "try not to be so hard on him my dear and hear his side of events before you condemn him, he is changed man believe me."

Cassia gathered up all her courage and slowly walked into the direction of her grandfather's office. She knew he would be mad for the way she had just disappeared without finding out the whole story.

Cassia knocked on the door in front of her and waited for the familiar voice from the person behind the door. When she heard Lucius's faint enter, she gently pushed the door open "Lucius?"

Lucius whipped round and just stared at her "Cassia, you're home. Are you hurt?"

Cassia shut the door behind her "No I'm fine, but I do believe we need to talk about a few things before we can go back to being a family."

The pair sat down opposite each other not wanting to start what would definitely be an emotional conversation that was needed to be out in the open.

Cassia exhaled "I know this might be hard for the both of us however I do believe it is what is best for everyone except Scorpius he's still too young to know all of the family history."

Lucius nodded in agreement "I agree however Cassia we did not want you to find out this way and hear me when I say we were planning on telling you and Scorpius when you both got a bit older."

Cassia sighed "I always knew that you all were on different sides of the war but I just never wanted to believe how different the sides were; I mean of course Riddle had dedicated followers but I just needed really could even imagine that you could be one of them."

Lucius looked at his innocent granddaughter and wondered how to break everything to her gently without ruining the entire family "the idea of having muggleborns in our world started from the four founders and it was Salazar Slytherin who at first didn't want anyone except those worthy of his house in the Slytherin house but over time he saw how muggleborns made an impact to the other houses and in the wizarding world as a whole. Sadly there were a few that enjoyed the idea of having only purebloods and worthy half-bloods in the wizarding world."

Lucius let the first part sink in that the idea of having a world without Muggleborns went further back than just Tom Riddle.

Cassia nodded "so Slytherin's ancestor's and some pureblood families agreed with this idea that Muggleborns should not be allowed to Hogwarts and not to be a part of this world."

Lucius looked at the first born Malfoy witch in hundreds of years and the first half-blood Malfoy and knew that nothing was going to stop her from being just like her mother "however there was a wizard before Riddle who tried to do what Riddle tried and most of the members that Riddle had believed he could achieve what the other wizard couldn't."

Cassia looked at her feet "that is why he had such a big following because someone else had tried to do it before him and failed."

Lucius looked over at the empty portrait where his family used to be "my father liked the idea that the wizarding world could be pure and well the rest you already know."

Cassia looked also at the empty portrait "it was all taught passed down from generation to generation, some pureblood families disbelieved in it and decided to welcome muggleborns and half-bloods into Hogwarts and the wizarding community and some purebloods turned their backs on the ones who broke traditions especially their own family members like Sirius and Andromeda and called them blood traitors."

Lucius could tell that Cassia was on the brink of tears and he swore to himself that he could see the wheels in her head turning as she came to the horrific conclusion about her own father.

Cassia looked up at Lucius and let the tears fall "wh what about fat father?"

Lucius hung his head and Cassia couldn't believe that her father would be a marked member as some of Voldemort's followers hadn't been marked but then she realised if her grandfather had been a marked member then it would have been expected of his own son to become one too.

Cassia shook herself out of her dark thoughts "I have never seen father's dark mark and I know that they cannot be hidden by magic."

Lucius looked at the strong young witch in front of him "Your mother faded his when they were bonded by their magic but only Riddle can fully remove it."

Lucius walked over and crouched down in front of his granddaughter and held her hands "Your father stopped believing in my views way belong he was marked, your mother made him change and believe in his own ideas but he kept it all hidden to save Narcissa."

Cassia nodded, she had been told that when Riddle had come back from the brink of death that he had taken over Malfoy Manor and everyone knew that he would have not thought twice before hurting anyone no matter what their last name or where they stood within his ranks.

Cassia stood up and looked at the once feared wizard "how do you feel about us?"

Lucius smiled "I couldn't be prouder of my son and his choices Cassia, your mother has brought so much light into all our lives; some traditions need to be broken and I am so honoured that I get to call you and your brother my grandchildren because I do believe you both are going to change this world for the better."

Cassia hugged him "I love you too Lucius and I may have upset Abraxas."

Lucius happily returned the hug knowing that he still had his granddaughter and that she had also forgiven him for his past mistakes and hoped that she wouldn't hold Draco's against his.

 **~ That night ~**

The entire Malfoy family were very happy to see Cassia sitting next to her brother on the library floor in front of the fire reading one of her favourite muggle books, while Scorpius did the same but every now and then would quickly glance up and faintly smile at the sight of his sister being safe and sound in their home.

Narcissa squeezed Lucius's hand "I am very glad you sat down and explained everything with her."

Lucius nodded "I just hope it hasn't damaged her innocence, she should never have to go through the same trials that we all did growing up."

Draco pulled Hermione closer into his side as he knew just like all of them did that Hermione went through the most difficult times trying to prove to the wizarding world that she just like the other muggleborns belonged in their world.

Peace fell over the Malfoy manor and the family inside; Cassia and Scorpius had fallen asleep in front of the fire and Hermione was nearly falling asleep on the sofa with her head on Draco's shoulder, however, the peace didn't last long with a Stag patronus appeared in the library and stood in front of Hermione….

* * *

What's Harry got to tell her?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	10. Chapter 10

**The enemy takes on a familiar form**

Thank you to: Vaneesa85 & SereniteRose for your review, I love them :)

Thank you to: Smmoseley06, Chacha1061, GypsyNova & Notsosecretgeek for adding this story to your favourite list :)

Thank you to: Smmoseley06, lbwtv, cardosonatercia6 & Notsosecretgeek for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 10**

Peace fell over the Malfoy manor and the family inside; Cassia and Scorpius had fallen asleep in front of the fire and Hermione was nearly falling asleep on the sofa with her head on Draco's shoulder, however, the peace didn't last long with a Stag Patronus appeared in the library and stood in front of Hermione.

Hermione sat up and touched the stag with her wand; she was transported to Grimmauld Place. She looked around the room noticing the determined looks on everyone face, she was grateful that the stag had been a portkey Patronus and not a real Patronus as she knew that Draco would have followed her or talked her out of doing whatever was about to happen.

Hermione looked at Harry "what's going on?"

Harry put his hands on her shoulders "we caught Ron Hermione."

Hermione gripped her wand tighter "where is he?"

Harry apparated them to Hogwarts grounds "he was caught trying to break into the Slytherin dungeons; we believe he was looking for Cassia."

The pair of them walked towards the Castle, Hermione just felt relieved that one Ron had been caught finally and that Cassia was safe at Malfoy Manor surrounded by her loving family.

The pair of them walked into their old Potions classroom where Severus, Tonks, Sirius, and Remus had Ronald Weasley nicely tied up. He looked defeated which was Hermione found very odd.

Once again Hermione gripped her wand tighter "great job, everyone."

Ron slowly looked up when he heard her voice "I'm sorry Hermione, it was never meant to go this far you have to believe me."

Hermione shook her head "I don't want to hear any apologies Ronald however what I do want to hear is the location of Lavender Brown."

Severus looked at the Slytherin heiress "he's been under a severe amount of love potion Hermione, I doubt he even realizes where he is right now."

Hermione nodded and just watched Ron's whole body language; something to her did not add up but she could not put her finger on what it was and that is what was annoying her so much…

 **~ Malfoy Manor ~**

Draco was pacing around wondering where the hell Hermione had disappeared to because he couldn't locate her using their magic which was weird for one thing and he couldn't even feel her emotions which was worrying him the most.

Narcissa held her grandchildren who had been woken up by the advents "why don't we go to bed, say goodnight children."

Draco took a deep breath and stayed strong for a few more minutes while he wished his children good night and reminded them that both he and Hermione loved them very much. Narcissa escorted both of them to their rooms but Cassia stated that she would feel much better if she stayed in Scorpius's room with him which he agreed with.

Narcissa tucked them both into Scorpius's bed "you are both safe here, your mother will be home when you wake up. I promise you now sleep it is way past your bedtimes."

Scorpius got comfy in his bed knowing that his sister was right beside him "night grandma."

Narcissa kissed their heads "Goodnight Scorpius, goodnight Cassia."

Narcissa left the room but warded the door because her mother intuition kicked in and knew that something was wrong, thinking to herself that something very bad was about to happen.

Narcissa headed back to the library and saw Draco hugging Hermione, she caught her husband's eye and gave him a look that they both knew meant something was wrong with the picture in front of them; Narcissa began to become calmer when Lucius returned the look.

Draco just held onto Hermione "do not do that again Hermione."

Hermione faintly smiled "sorry, Harry just wanted to tell me that another sighting had happened but we agreed that we wouldn't worry you unless the sighting was near or the children were in danger."

Lucius leaned on his cane "was the sighting near?"

Hermione shook her head and looked at her father in law "No the sighting was in Muggle London, it wasn't even a real sighting more of a glimpse, The Order is going to investigate to make sure that the sighting was real."

Narcissa faintly smiled "well I am just glad that everyone is back and safe, why don't we all head off to bed. I'm sure the children would love to spend the whole day tomorrow together as a family without someone disappearing."

Draco and Hermione bid their goodnights and headed off towards their room. Lucius warded the library door and looked at his wife.

Narcissa was boiling with rage "how dare she?"

Lucius walked over to his wife "we need a plan but we can't endanger our family."

Narcissa exhaled "at least we know that Hermione is safe."…

 **~ Hogwarts ~**

Harry watched Hermione as she paced around the Astronomy tower, he couldn't catch what she was saying as she was mumbling to herself and twirling her wand in her hand.

Harry shook his head "MIONE."

Hermione stopped in her tracks and looked at him "huh?"

Harry just looked at her and his body language told her he had no idea what was going on right now.

Hermione sighed "It's a trap Harry something is off but I cannot put my finger on what has happened."

Harry put his hands on her shoulders "breathe and let's talk this out, what do we know already about this whole thing."

Hermione exhaled "Lavender wants Draco, Ronald wants me. THAT'S IT!"

Harry watched as Hermione flew down the stairs at a high speed, Harry shook his head and followed calling out after her. He followed her to the potions room where Ron was still tied up and guarded.

Hermione slapped him "HOW DID YOU DO IT?"

Ron smirked, "and here I thought you were the smart one Hermione."

Hermione pointed her wand at him "last chance explain how you did it"

Severus looked confused "care to fill us in, Hermione."

Hermione had tears falling down her face in sadness and anger "it was all a trap he wanted to get caught knowing that I would foolishly come leaving Draco alone so that Lavender could walk straight into Malfoy Manor as me."

Severus sent out his Patronus to warn the Malfoy family but Hermione fell backward thankfully against Harry who was standing there and grabbed her chest right above her heart, due to their bonded magic Hermione could feel her heart breaking as Draco 'cheated' on her with who he thought was her.

Ron laughed "it's working you will die from a broken heart and Malfoy will never know."

Severus gritted his teeth "reserve person spell the Malfoy family will see Brown as Hermione and see Hermione as Brown."

Ron smiled "10 points to Ron."

* * *

Will the spell get broken?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	11. Chapter 11

**The enemy takes on a familiar form**

Thank you to: Vaneesa85, chapou69, Smmoseley06, bigred20, SereniteRose & Grovek26 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: Saiari-NightShade, sanderson993, hawlister, Stacy. salton & Zachsmommy012345 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: Saiari-NightShade, SaintLizzie, hawlister, elianngarcia, weeem25, Stacy. Salton & Zachsmommy012345 for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 11**

Severus sent out his patronus to warn the Malfoy family but before he could Hermione fell backwards thankfully against Harry who was standing there and grabbed her chest right above her heart, due to their bonded magic Hermione could feel her heart breaking as Draco 'cheated' on her with who he thought was her.

Ron laughed "its working you will die from a broken heart and Malfoy will never know."

Severus gritted his teeth "reverse person spell the Malfoy family will see Brown as Hermione and see Hermione as Brown."

Ron smiled "10 points to Ron."

 **~ Severus's private rooms~**

Harry made sure that Hermione was comfy on the sofa "we'll figure this all out Mione I promise."

Hermione just carried on taking deep breaths "that could take years to figure out which spell they used and then if they entwined dark magic into it which I bet they have and how to break it in the meantime Lavender Brown is playing happy families with my family."

Harry hugged Hermione as she started to cry, Severus sat behind his desk and tried to sort out the best way to firstly figure out which reverse person spell had been used and what dark magic had been added if any at all. For once in his life Severus's Snape's brain started to actually hurt and he wasn't coming up with any answers.

The floo in Snape's office became active both he and Harry stood defensive over Hermione as right now she would be mistaken for Lavender Brown and all three of them prayed to whoever that the person coming through was not a Malfoy; their worst thoughts became reality when both Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy stepped out from the floo.

The pureblood pair looked over at Severus and it was Narcissa who spoke first "we've come to help Severus now do you and Mr. Potter mind putting down your wands."

Harry looked at them both weirdly "you know?"

Narcissa took off her cloak "of course we know, Miss. Brown would have to do better job than what she did to fool us."

Harry moved out of the way so the Malfoy couple could see their daughter in law; Narcissa just sat next to her and held her as once again Hermione started to cry.

Lucius looked at the potions master "any idea what reverse spell was used?"

Severus shook his head "Not yet as there are many and we do not know for sure if any dark magic was used to enhance the spell making it more powerful and more so permanent."

Hermione dried her eyes "what about the children, is there any way to protect them seeing as Lavender passionately hates me and them, I don't want her hurting them."

 **~Malfoy Manor ~**

Narcissa and Lucius had both gave Hermione a wizarding oath that they would do everything in their power to protect Cassia and Scorpius from Lavender.

Narcissa just wanted to burst into Draco's bedroom and kill the faker but knew that first they had to prove it was Lavender and that would only happen when the counter spell had been found and used.

Lucius could tell his wife was nearly falling to pieces, he wrapped his arms around her and finally she herself broke down into tears. Her son had finally found a woman who would be honest and true to him which had now been ripped away by some evil witch wanting her time in the spotlight and ruin everything that the Malfoy family now stood for.

Lucius kissed the top of her head "sshhh we'll figure this all out soon Narcissa, I promise you."

 **~ 2 years later ~**

Narcissa threw a flower vase across the library, it had been exactly 2 years since Lavender Brown had somehow swapped bodies with Hermione and it was somehow because no one could figure out how she had done it or even how to counteract the spell because a simple revelio spell didn't work and neither did finite incantatum as they had both been used many times by multiple people.

The most frustrating part for everyone who knew was that Draco had no idea that the woman who held his affection was not in fact the real Hermione. Narcissa had no idea how her son could not tell the difference but was later calmed down and explained to by her husband that Draco was blinded by love and that Lavender herself could have him under a spell/potion that stopped him from seeing what everyone else could see… a faker.

Cassia was starting to get frustrated no one knew that she knew the truth and she with the help of Teddy who she entrusted with this secret was trying to also find a counter spell/potion but the pair of them was coming up empty.

Cassia sat in the Slytherin common room "there has to be something somewhere."

Teddy just looked at her "are you sure I'm allowed in here?"

Cassia sighed "Salazar stop giving evil looks to Teddy, he's family whether he is a lion or not."

Salazar huffed and floated off to another dark corner of the common room; Teddy shook his head and went back to the research books in front of him.

Cassia started to read a potion that had a spell attached to it to make the potion permanent; she started to make notes and held the textbook out to Teddy so he too could read it and figure out if they had found a tiny start to the long adventure a head of them.

The only good thing about the whole situation was that Scorpius was 11 and was now at Hogwarts and away from their fake mother; Cassia hated knowing that her brother had no idea that their real mother was trapped somewhere in someone else body but now he was safe under the watchful eye of his sister and everyone else.

Teddy faintly smiled "tiny bit of hope Cassi but how do we find out if this is the right path or a total waste of time. Besides this spell is simple haven't the others thought and tried this."

Cassia grabbed her bag "they are thinking big and bad, they are forgetting about how simple minded Weasley and Brown are, however only one way to find out you have the map."

Cassia glanced over at the sofa where Scorpius was softly snoring, school hadn't officially started yet but Cassia and Scorpius were at Hogwarts already as Lucius and Narcissa couldn't watch them and even Cassia 'refused' to be home alone with her 'mother'.

The cousins crept through the castle not wanting to get spotted by the teachers who were at the castle preparing their lesson plans and classrooms for the upcoming year; the pair especially didn't want to get spotted by Severus or Remus who were both in the castle. They had to stop on their way to gather the correct ingredients they would need for Cassia's big idea.

Cassia dragged Teddy into an abandoned girl's bathroom, Teddy raised his eyebrow at her, and she rolled her eyes "I remember my mum telling me a story about this place and if my hunch and research is right. This whole thing could end very soon."

Teddy looked at his cousin "you are crazy Cassi."

Cassia nodded "it's the Black blood in me I swear."

Teddy laughed then realised something "Hey! I have Black blood in me too."

Cassia smirked "welcome to the crazy family."

The pair started creating a potion and noticed they were being watched by someone and knew that someone would not tell on them. Cassia looked at the sinks and due to her Slytherin blood she could speak Parsletongue.

Teddy exhaled "I remember Uncle Harry telling me the story of the chamber, didn't it get flooded though"

Cassia took a deep breath "only one way to find out."

Cassia started to speak in Parsletongue and sure enough the sinks started to move and this time Cassia gathered her Gryffindor courage passed on from Hermione and started to slowly enter Riddle's hidden chamber.

* * *

Will Cassia's plan work?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	12. Chapter 12

**The enemy takes on a familiar form**

Thank you to: Vaneesa85, delia cerrano, Grovek26 & SereniteRose for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: Aralie Panda, tricia1979 & mathur. pavani, for adding this story to your following & favourite lists :)

 **Chapter 12**

Cassia and Teddy crept through the water ruined chamber; it was clear to them that the story that the chamber had been flooded during the battle was correct, this became bad news for Cassia has she now had no clue how her idea would work and she did not want to go back to the drawing board and try to think of another way to reserve whatever Lavender had done to her and her mother.

Teddy could tell that Cassia was feeling like a total failure "we haven't failed yet Cassi and besides this is the biggest breakthrough in years."

Cassia nodded "That is because everyone is looking at the bigger picture and thinking complicated and dark magic when actually it could be something so very small like a well-known spell with a hint of dark magic. Everyone is just thinking complicated when actually it really isn't."

Teddy and Cassia split up and headed in different directions to try and find any shred of hope, that they could prove to not only themselves but also to the others that they were overthinking everything and they should have listened.

Cassia found an unwater damaged part of the chamber which she thought was weird but felt that it was protected by Slytherin magic and knew that Riddle himself had created this part so that he could hide if needed.

Cassia ran her fingers over the stones to make sure that there were no traps and that the magic in the stones would recognise her Slytherin magic and the traps would not become active.

That was when she found two strands of black hair, she carefully put them in her pocket and rushed over to where Teddy was so that the pair of them could get out before anything bad happened to them and headed back to the Slytherin dungeons.

Cassia was relieved when she saw that Scorpius was still fast asleep on the couch with Salazar's ghost hovering nearby. Teddy got comfy on the remaining couch while Cassia carefully lied down on the couch with her brother, she just hoped that the plan she had going around in her head would work.

 **~ Next Morning ~**

Teddy woke up to Cassia sitting on the floor trying to work everything little piece out of her plan then he knew she would be working out a plan on how to put her plan into action if it worked.

Teddy nudged her with his foot "too early Cassi too early."

Cassia elbowed his leg "it's been 2 years Teddy and besides we have no idea where my actual mother is, this potion will take at least a month to be made properly with no added side effects."

Teddy yawned and sat next to her; he started to look through her notes and was very impressed with everything "you definitely take after your mum."

Cassia faintly smiled "so I've been told, you don't have to help me Teddy actually in fact it might be better if you stay here with Scorp."

Teddy just looked at her as if she had grown three extra heads; Cassia looked at him then got the idea that he wasn't going to stop now. She glanced back at Scorpius who was still softly snoring his head off.

The pair of them started to work out when they could put the plan into the first stage and if it would be safe as school would be starting very soon.

 **~ Malfoy Manor ~**

Fake Hermione was walking around the gardens with Draco under the very watchful eye of Narcissa from an upstairs window and who was ready to strike the fake witch with a seconds notice.

Draco was totally under a love spell and breaking the spell could cause a lot of damage as Lavender was using the magical bond that Draco and Hermione had to strengthen her hold on Draco.

Narcissa heard footsteps coming towards her "what in the name of Merlin's beard are we missing Lucius."

Lucius stood beside his wife "we will find it Cissa."

Narcissa tried to control her emotions "it has been 2 years Lucius and we have looked at every dark magic combination there is."

Lucius nodded "maybe something has been overlooked; do not fret my love we will figure this out and then Hermione will be once again home."

Narcissa wiped her eyes "I am just glad that the children are safe at Hogwarts and away from them, I caught the faker looking at the family tree and talking to Abraxas."

Lucius stood up straighter at the sound of his father's name "I shall ask him what was spoken and I will add some family magic to the tree so that she cannot destroy or remove any person from it."

Fake Hermione linked her arm with Draco's "Draco darling there is something I wish to discuss with you."

Draco smiled "sure anything."

Fake Hermione bit her lip "what do you think about us having a wedding, I know that technically we are already married by our bond but I just think it would be nice to do the whole wedding thing so that her friends and family can celebrate with us."

Draco looked at her "is that really what you want Hermione?"

Fake Hermione nodded "yes it is."

Draco kissed her cheek "then I shall talk to mother and have her help you organise it because I will be terrible at organising a wedding."

Narcissa just stared at her son as he informed her that Hermione and he had decided that they wanted to have a wedding so that their friends and family could celebrate their love with them; he added in that the children would be able to witness it.

As soon as Draco had left his mother, the door was warded and the room was destroyed as Narcissa knew exactly what Lavender was doing. Lavender wanted the Malfoy name and for her magic to be entwined with Draco's which would also put her name on the family tree so that she would be able to not only remove people from it but also slowly drain the family magic out of anyone under the age of 16.

 **~ 12 Grimmuald Place ~**

Hermione sat at the kitchen table just staring at the food that Nymphadora had placed in front of her. Nymphadora's pink hair had changed to her natural brown colour as she was getting concerned about Hermione's health and how much longer the young witch could actually hang on as it had been 2 years already and the young witch was clearly not herself even in someone else's body.

Nymphadora held Hermione's hand "it will be over soon Hermione, I can feel it."

Hermione let the tears fall "what if we never solve it?"

Nymphadora sighed and hugged her "You cannot talk or think like that Hermione, there is always a plan trust me."

Hermione nodded and broke down into more tears as she thought of her children and prayed to Salazar himself that they were somewhere safe and that Lavender hadn't hurt them or worse had attempted to remove their magic.

Remus walked into the kitchen "hello ladies, I have a little bit of good news for you Hermione."

Hermione wiped her eyes "oh yeah, what's that Remus?"

Remus faintly smiled "Cassia and Scorpius are both currently at Hogwarts as Cassia refuses to be in the Manor with her father and thing present without Narcissa or Lucius."

Hermione laughed "that sounds like my baby girl so they're safe?"

Remus nodded "yes Hermione they are perfectly safe and under the watchful eye of Salazar Slytherin himself, you know that he would not let anyone harm those children."

 **~ A month later ~**

Cassia knew it was now or never school would be starting any day now which meant more teachers and the students would be there. She stirred the potion one last time before getting the supportive nod from Teddy who was standing guard as she took a small sip of the potion.

Cassia started to feel weird but had no idea if the potion was working or she had accidentally done it wrong and she had poisoned herself instead; however when she saw Teddy's mouth fall open and him pointing to the mirror she gathered that the potion had worked, but when she looked at her reflection she saw exactly what she wanted to see that was until she noticed that throughout every change that had happened one thing remained the same….her wand.

* * *

What has Cassia done?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	13. Chapter 13

**The enemy takes on a familiar form**

Thank you to: Guest, Evanesco-Muffliato, Vaneesa85, SereniteRose & Grovek26 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: bloodshound, Angel M Zavala, JRCorp & thesweetscentofbooks following & favourite lists :)

 **Chapter 13**

Cassia started to feel weird but had no idea if the potion was working or she had accidentally done it wrong and she had poisoned herself instead; however when she saw Teddy's mouth fall open and him pointing to the mirror she gathered that the potion had worked, but when she looked at her reflection she saw exactly what she wanted to see that was until she noticed that throughout every change that had happened one thing remained the same….her wand.

Cassia lifted up her wand and inspected it; the wand in her hand was 100% her own wand, she felt like hitting her head against the wall a few times. The simplest detail and this whole mess could have been over as soon as it had started.

Teddy cautiously walked over to his cousin and couldn't believe his eyes; they/Cassia had figured it all out and possibly saved her family.

Teddy managed to find his words "Wow Cassia yo you figured it all out."

Cassia just kept staring at her reflection "it worked Teddy, it actually worked; however I am upset that my wand has stayed the same."

Teddy shook his head "if your wand had changed you wouldn't have figured it all out."

Cassia twirled around her wand "I know but c'mon Teddy."

The pair discussed the next part of their plan which was to gather all of Cassia's family members outside on the Hogwarts grounds so she could finally put her plan into real motion and prove to her family that just because she was a teenager didn't mean she didn't know how to help.

Teddy hurried towards the great hall where he knew all the teachers would be discussing the new school year and how classes would run, he also knew that was Severus would be and he would be the one to warn the Malfoy family.

Remus spotted his son first and knew something was wrong "Teddy, what's wrong?"

Teddy caught his breath "it it's Cassia I lost her, she left the library and headed for the grounds but I can't find her."

Severus looked at the young Lupin and knew something was up "how long has she been missing Mr. Lupin?"

Teddy rubbed the back of his neck "since yesterday morning, I just assumed she would appear at dinner or last night but she hasn't."

Severus stood up "I shall inform her parents."

 **~ Meanwhile outside ~**

Cassia was walking through the forbidden forest and started to realise that she didn't have to hide because only a few would recognise her new look and one of those people was dead.

She poked her head out of the trees and saw the teachers hurrying out of the Castle and then she heard the footsteps from the path the other way which indicated that her family had arrived including the faker; she also saw that Harry and the others from Grimmuald place had also arrived so once the spell had been broken they would be able to find out where the real Hermione was hiding.

Cassia/Tom walked out from the forest behind everyone and just looked at the sight before her and it was Ginny who spotted her first and freaked out.

Ginny pointed her wand at Cassia/Tom "AHHH RIDDLE!"

Everyone spun around with their wands pointed at the younger Tom Riddle, Cassia/Tom just put on her best evil smirk that she could manage; which she then registered fear flicker over everyone's face, she desperately wanted to tell them what was going on but knew that first she had to save her family then pay the consequences.

Cassia/Tom twirled her wand "How dare you even let yourself on my school grounds traitor."

Minerva stepped forward as the head mistresses "Tom, what have you done?"

Cassia/Tom' sighed "well I came across a very upset young lady who turned out to be the other heir to my house and well the rest you can guess."

Draco stepped forward and pointed his wand at 'Tom' "what have you done to my daughter?"

Cassia/Tom smirked evilly "Your daughter? Wow the Malfoy family really has gone downhill since we last all met; your daughter Draco needed somewhat a little guidance and I was only happy to help my fellow heir out."

Cassia/Tom walked towards 'Hermione' and pointed her wand at Lavender and took in every single little detail as she now knew what she was looking for a sure enough there in Lavender/Hermione's hand was Lavenders wand.

She also noticed the faintest of pink leading from Lavender's wand to Draco and that only meant one thing she had somehow managed to get a hold of Hermione's love potion and was using that to also control Draco.

Everyone knew that the bond between her parents would only be broken by cheating but if Draco's body was under the impression that everything about Lavender was Hermione the bond would only affect Hermione herself, the bond between the pair had been strengthen over the years that the pair actually could happily function without being near the other unlike when the bond first happened and they couldn't be apart for more than a second.

Cassia/Tom twirled a wand around again "something is different about you Mudblood."

Lavender/Hermione gritted her teeth "how dare you call me that!"

Cassia/Tom started to laugh "and there was the slip up Lavender, you see I know from the darling Cassia's memories 'tapping her own head with her wand' that the word Mudblood doesn't bother Hermione anymore and she just rolls her eyes."

Cassia/Tom's eyes caught a shimmer of something out of the corner of her eye and knew that someone was hiding under Harry's invisibility cloak and she knew 100% that that person was her mother.

Lavender/Hermione pointed her wand at Cassia/Tom "who cares I shall just obliervate everyone's memories once I have killed you and everyone will forget about what you said; how did you find out? I really must know for future slip ups."

Cassia/Tom sat down on a tree stump and just stared at the witch "do you honestly don't think I wouldn't recognise a Slytherin heir when they are staring me in the face, yes I admit I didn't recognise Granger at the time however I was completely focused on killing the boy but one thing a polyjuice won't change is a person's wand."

Everyone turned to Lavender/Hermione and pointed their own wands at her, they all started to chant the revelio spell however it was Teddy who gathered his Gryffindor courage and using the accio spell managed to get Lavender's wand away from herself and snapped it in half causing the rest of the magic she was using on Draco to break.

Draco shook himself as if he had been in a daze and looked around at what was doing on in front of him when he saw who he had believed to be Hermione slowly change back into Lavender Brown, he gripped his wand so hard he believed it would snap but turned his attention to the young Tom Riddle.

Draco held his wand against Cassia/Tom's throat "where is my daughter?"

Teddy saw this "Draco wait!"

Nymphadora smiled when she had worked out what was going on and as soon as Lavender was secure she turned to her cousins and son "it's safe to come out now Cassia, we got her."

Teddy pointed his wand this time at Cassia and spoke the counter spell and sure enough Cassia was back to her normal self, she quickly high fived Teddy and sprinted over to where Harry was standing and threw off the invisibility cloak and happily held on to her mother who had also changed fully back.

Hermione held on to Cassia and let the tears fall "I am so proud of you Cassia."

Cassia cried herself but knew the reunion between herself and her mother would have to wait a little longer as she knew that her parents had a lot of talking to do, which caused Cassia to look around and realise that Ronald Weasley hadn't been brought to the party.

Cassia had a bad feeling and ran back inside the castle with only one thing on her mind….Scorpius.

* * *

Is Scorpius safe?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	14. Chapter 14- Last Chapter

**The enemy takes on a familiar form**

:) Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited, followed and read this story :)

 **Chapter 14- Last Chapter**

Teddy pointed his wand this time at Cassia and spoke the counter spell and sure enough Cassia was back to her normal self, she quickly high fived Teddy and sprinted over to where Harry was standing and threw off the invisibility cloak and happily held on to her mother who had also changed fully back.

Hermione held on to Cassia and let the tears fall "I am so proud of you Cassia."

Cassia cried herself but knew the reunion between her and her mother would have to wait a little longer as she knew that her parents had a lot of talking to do, which caused Cassia to look around and realise that Ronald Weasley hadn't been brought to the party.

Cassia had a bad feeling and ran back inside the castle with only one thing on her mind….Scorpius.

Teddy followed his cousins' lead and knew that something had clearly crossed her mind and could tell by her whole body language that the thought was not a pleasant one.

Cassia and now Teddy both ran towards the Slytherin dungeons only to see Ronald Weasley being brought out of the potions classroom by Mad-eye and other aurors, Cassia watched him as Ron actually tried to attack her but physically couldn't but the attempt still made Cassia jump and carry on thinking about her brother.

However the Slytherin common room was empty which fuelled Cassia's worst nightmare even more as she started to think to herself that somehow they had managed to hurt Scorpius and it was all her fault as she hadn't been there to keep him safe like an older sibling should.

Cassia and Teddy headed back towards the front of the castle where everyone was still comforting Hermione and Draco trying to form an apology that would be worthy of her.

Cassia whipped out her wand and pointed it at both Lavender and Ronald "WHERE IS HE?"

Minerva looked at her student "who is missing Cassia?"

Cassia tried to not let the tears fall "Scorpius is missing."

Lavender just looked at the Malfoy witch "I haven't touched him."

Mad-eye looked at Cassia "Weasley hasn't been out of my sight."

Teddy placed his hand on his cousins' shoulder and told her that Scorpius had probably just gone for a walk around the castle and they would find him or he would find them; just as the aurors were apparating with Lavender and Ron Scorpius timed his entrance perfectly alongside James Potter.

Teddy pointed the pair out to Cassia, the pair started to laugh, of course Scorpius would have gone off with James to have a good look around the castle and probably sneak a peek inside the others house common room.

Teddy smiled "never would have looked inside the scarlet tower of the Slytherin heir."

Cassia nodded and smiled "he gets that from me."

Everyone walked inside the castle and headed for the great hall so that everything could be explained and sorted out as the Malfoy family had no idea what would happen now and it frightened both Narcissa and Hermione to know that when they all leave the castle there is was a very slim chance that the Malfoy family might not be a whole.

 **~ Great Hall ~**

Hermione tried to delicately explain what had happened to Scorpius who was handling the situation very well, he did have questions like anyone would which they all tried to answer but after the conversation was over all he did was throw himself at his mother and held on to her tightly.

Narcissa stood up and looked at everyone "maybe we should all leave Hermione and Draco alone so they can talk and work everything out."

Lucius nodded in agreement "good idea Cissa, we'll see you both at the Manor when you have come to an agreement."

Cassia felt her heart sink a little when she realised that her parents might not be able to move forward as a couple. Lucius could tell that his granddaughter was on the verge of tears again and wrapped his arm around her whispering to her that they would work everything out and not to worry.

Everyone left the great hall, Hermione stared at Draco but Draco couldn't look at her in the eye; he felt so ashamed that he had been played and used.

Hermione knew that none of it had been Draco's fault, she knew that both Lavender and Ron had gone to extreme lengths to keep their plan going for as long as they could, she felt her heart break as the wizard in front of her had turned back into the scared little boy she knew all those years ago afraid of disappointing his family.

Hermione knelt down in front of him "Draco none of this was your fault."

Draco shook his head and still refused to look at her "I should have known Hermione Merlin's beard I should have known."

Hermione held his hands "how huh, she used a polyjuice potion mixed with dark magic and combined all that with my amortentia; Draco not even the strongest or most powerful wizard can stand against that. I do not hate you as I know it was not your fault we got tricked and thankfully we have a very stubborn daughter who would not listen to adults and who could see right through everything and tried her hardest to solve it."

Draco got up and walked away "I should have seen through it Hermione, it should have been me who solved it."

Hermione remembered the boy who had saved her and her friends at Malfoy Manor all those years ago when they had been captured, the Draco Malfoy who had been scared about losing everything that he loved.

Hermione carefully walked up behind him as not to spook him and gently wrapped her loving arms around him, she used their actual bond to calm him and fill him with warmth and love. Draco felt himself become calmer and placed his hands on top of Hermione's.

Hermione laid her head against his back "I still love you Draco."

Draco let his head hang down as he knew he was not worthy of a woman like Hermione "I don't deserve you Hermione or our children."

Hermione squeezed him then spun him around and without giving him a chance to argue softly kissed him letting their bond to all the talking.

 **~ Malfoy manor ~**

Cassia was sitting by her window just staring out into the darkness as night time fell over, she heard her door squeak open and a soft little knock giving the person away as she knew it would be her brother.

Cassia patted the space next to her "c'mon Scorp."

The Malfoy siblings sat in silence and stared out of the window both knowing what the other was thinking; that their parents would come home and they would continue to be a family.

Scorpius glanced over at his big sister "Cassi what if."

Cassia shook her head "No what ifs trust me, they'll work it out they practically have to for the sake of their bond."

Scorpius hugged his sister "I hope so too."

Darkness fell over the manor as it got later into the night and still no return of Draco or Hermione, the siblings had fallen asleep in Cassia's room as they had both tried to stay awake to hear the return of their parents. Nevertheless they had not been the only ones, Narcissa and Lucius were still awake and waiting for the arrival of their son and daughter in law.

Narcissa looked at her husband "we have a very intelligent granddaughter."

Lucius nodded "indeed we do however she was reckless and could have gotten hurt."

Narcissa sighed "I agree with you Lucius but if we had listened to her then we could have helped her; we were all too obsessed with looking at dark and extreme magic and didn't even think to look into simple child magic."

Lucius looked at the family photo that sat proudly on his desk in his office "Cassia is very much like her mother but I do see some of Draco in her."

Narcissa softly smiled "Not wanting to disappoint her family, doing her very hardest not to let anyone down sound like anyone we raised."

Lucius nodded "we all know that Draco and especially Hermione had to grow up so quickly that we did not want that to happen with Cassia and Scorpius."

Narcissa was about to reply to her husband when they both heard the floo open in the library, the pair were on their feet with their wands out ready to defend their grandchildren but as they were millimetres from the office doors they heard the faint talking of Hermione and Draco.

Narcissa looked at Lucius who in turn was looking at his wife the only problem was that the older couple could not hear what the young couple were saying which annoyed them but to the both of them it was a good sign that they were not only talking but had come back to the manor together.

Hermione in hushed tone "we should head to bed and talk to everyone in the morning."

Draco nodded and placed his arm around her shoulders "I really don't deserve you Hermione."

Hermione kissed his cheek "well our magic chose the other for a reason and we have the rest of our lives to carry on finding out."

The young pair failed to notice the smirking face of a certain elder Malfoy wizard who disappeared from his portrait in search of his son.

 **~ Next morning ~**

Narcissa was trying her hardest not to blurt out what Abraxas had shared with her and Lucius last night but she knew that Hermione and Draco should be the ones to tell the family and not a nosey old man.

Cassia and Scorpius tried their hardest not to run into the dining room and to also hide their disappointment when there was no sign of their parents.

Scorpius looked down "they aren't here."

Narcissa took a sip of her tea "they got in very late last night sweetie; they'll talk to us when they are ready."

Scorpius whipped his head up and looked up at his grandmother "they are here, together?"

Narcissa nodded "yes now it might be some while before we see them so have some breakfast."

It was only a few minutes into breakfast that Draco and Hermione joined the rest of their family in the dining room; everyone turned their attention to them as they witnessed the young couple standing in the doorway hand in hand.

Hermione smiled "before everyone starts asking a million questions, we talked about everything even things that happened when we were children and decided that we have come this far and our magic chose each other so we must listen to our magic and let is guide us together."

Draco wrapped his arms lovingly around Hermione "I really don't deserve you but I guess you are stuck with me."

Hermione held on to him "you're stuck with me too Draco."

The pair's magic started to swirl around them and once again lifted them up off the ground as the bond grew stronger and tried to repair any damage that had occurred while they had been apart.

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


End file.
